Azumanga Degima
by mafiaofanime45
Summary: To become a full time witch, Chiyo must become a teacher at a girls school, where anything can happan, from vampires to being chased by girls because of a potion. Today Chiyo is on her way to the school and already the job is tougher than it looks
1. Chapter 1

**Azumanga Daioheg****i****ma**

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Azumanga Daioh or Negima.

_Somewhere in America o__n top of mountains lies a hidden building full of people, but it's not an ordinary building, this building is a school for witches and wizards. Inside in a great hall a graduation is in process._

"Today students you get your graduation forms and written in them is areas anywhere in the world where you will do what normal humans call jobs. If you manage to succeed without any problems then you will become a full wizard or witch. Now we will read out names from the lowest age to the higher age. The first one to come up is... Miss Chiyo Milhama!"

"Yes!" A little girl around the age of 10 with pigtails walked up to the table where people with cloaks were sitting at. After a few thank yous and congratulations, Chiyo opened up her form and had a shock.

"WHAT?" A girl shouted. Two girls with Chiyo were now in a hallway and Chiyo had now told them what was on the form. "You have to go to a girl's school and not only that but they're the same age as in high school!"

Chiyo could only respond with a small. "Yes." She then gave a small sigh and then smiled and her arm went up with a fist. "I'll do my best no matter how difficult it is! I will do just fine!" RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRCLUNKCLUNKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"Arrrgh"! Chiyo was breathing hardly and sweating bullets, she then rubbed her eyes and focused, she was at a train station and a passing train woke her up. You see Chiyo arrived a little too early about midnight so she went to sleep on a bench.

"I must have dreamt of my graduation a week ago, sigh and I thought I was really there, I could have arrived here on time. Ah!" Chiyo realized that her train was at the station, quickly she picked up her stuff, her large stick, (which was bigger than her, it had some sheets wrapped around the top and it had a rather odd angle.) and her little bag she then ran as fast as she could with pigtails bobbing up and down.

She managed to catch the train just as the doors closed. Inside there was no leg room, the train was packed full with students, Chiyo tried not to fall over because of the train bumps, the worst part was she couldn't reach for the support handels and the seats were all taken. But her balance eventually went by a big bump and she accidently bumped into a girl's leg.

"Huh?" The girl looked down and saw the little Chiyo who bowed and apologised to her. The girl then smiled and said something unexpectedly.

"Hey. You should have gotten off, last stop, oh by the way have you ever? Gotten off, I mean?" All the other girls sniggered.

Chiyo was speechless, she knew it meant something bad but she didn't know the real meaning, Chiyo then started to get a little twitch in her nose and suddenly.

"AH-CHOO!" This sneeze was full of magic and it created a big wind that made every girl's skirts go up. For Chiyo's eyes this was horrible she was shaken with little tears in her eyes and her face was bright red in embarrassment. After those two seconds every girl was asking where the wind came from, before anyone could come up with an answer the train doors opened and every girl rushed out quickly as they could.

In the streets it is quiet, birds are chirping and you could hear a pin drop echo though the streets, the shopkeepers went behind their counters silently, some even put on army helmets or bullet proof vests. Suddenly the whole street exploded as more than a million school girls ran from the station and invaded the entire street, some went on the tram, some ran for the hell of it, and some went on motorbikes, chatting and shouting was so loud, that a man on a desert island would wake up and say "The hell was that?"

Chiyo was lost in this stampede and tried her best to ask directions but either she was pushed or knocked down. "ATTENTION STUDENTS ANYONE LATE WILL GET A YELLOW CARD, SO PLEASE COME AS EARLY AS YOU CAN!"

"Oh no I'll be late, on my first day as well! ARRGHHH!" Chiyo was knocked down.

"Ow! That hurt!" Said another voice, the voice sounded southern, to Chiyo it reminded her of a southern state in America, Miss... Misscip... Or something like that. Chiyo got up from the floor and saw a girl on the floor rubbing her head. "I'm so sorry Miss! If I kept on going you wouldn't have been hurt." Chiyo then bowed.

"It's okay, forget about it." The girl then looked at Chiyo and had a confused face on her. "Uh what's a little kid like you doing here?" "I'm not a kid!" Chiyo shouted angry. Apparently graduating makes Chiyo think she's an adult. "I am Chiyo Milhama a school teacher."

"Oh wow! Are you like one of those Midgets or something?" The girl stood up with an excited look on her face. "No!" Shouted Chiyo, she was already getting a headache from this girl, suddenly she looked around the whole street was empty while they were talking everyone had arrived at school.

"Ah! Oh no I'm going to be late!" Chiyo then ran towards the school. The school was now easier to see now that the students weren't blocking her view.

The girl just stood there and then decided to run, she then managed to catch up with Chiyo but both of them were running at the same speed. The girl for some reason had an interest of Chiyo. "By the way my name is Ayuma Kasaga!" Chiyo didn't understand how but she managed to find a friend already. After that brief introduction both girls ran as fast as they could to the school.


	2. Chapter 2 meet the students

**Azumanga Degima**

**Meet the Students!**

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Azumanga Daioh and Negima. (I must have a dirty mind to own Negima)

Note: Thanks for your reviews! I'm happy! By the way in the weekend I'll finish the last parts of chapter 3 in Ultimate Sonic and Episode 1 of Doctor Who the classic series continued, for those who like my work. I'll also try to add new chapters to my stories every week if I can, but I'll always make a note in my stories if I added a new chapter in another story. So let's get started!

The two girls were still running, even know the school was in sight there were many paths and turns, this school was more of a maze. Chiyo was all out of breath, carrying a stick which is larger than her didn't help. "Miss Kasaga I may be a teacher but can you help me get to the school?" Ayuma after panting just stood there with a blank look and responded with a. "Huh?" Chiyo then panicked, "_What was wrong with this girl?"_ "Please stop joking Miss Kasaga I mustn't be late! Tell me where to go!"

Once again the strange girl gave a blank look and finally said. "I thought you knew the way after all you're the teacher." After that Chiyo went on her hands and knees darkness surrounding her with only a spotlight shining on her. Conclusion, Chiyo was sad.

Meanwhile not too far away another girl student was on her bike pedalling as fast as she could, the student was sweating bullets that made clunking noises on the floor, the student then looked at her watch. "Oh My God is it that time already! Whoever this new teacher, he better not punish me or I'll give him one of my death glares like this!" The student was then practicing glares trying to see which one was scarier, while doing this she failed to notice a big stick on the road. It then happened, the wheel hit the stick and...

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" The student went flying in the process her purse dropped out of her pocket and on it there was a label saying, "THIS BELONGS TO YUKARI TANISAKA!"

For those of you who know her you're probably thinking "Oh S...nap!"

Chiyo gasped and Ayuma just stood there soulless. "Oh my! I'm so sorry! (Rushes towards Yukari's side) Are you all right?" There was a pause, birds chirping, everything was peaceful that was until Yukari grabbed Chiyo's neck and...

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WHY IN THE (BLEEP) DID YOU LEAVE A (BLEEP) ING STICK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD?! I COULD HAVE BROKEN MY NECK AND DIED! IT'S TOO BAD YOU'RE A RUNT OR I WOULD HAVE BROKEN **YOUR** NECK INSTEAD!"

Poor Chiyo was being shacked around by this monster, but it was lucky for Chiyo that that this woman (if indeed she was a woman) was shouting so fast that the bleep words couldn't be heard well. But still Chiyo was petrified and speechless, never had she been so scared in her life and now things were taken a turn for the worst as Chiyo was about to discover she was allergic to criticism.

"AH-AH-AH-CHOO!" The magic wind once again achieved fan service with Yukari and Ayuma's skirts. Chiyo covered her mouth in shock and was turning red again.

Yukari was in deep shock and speechless and put her skirt down, while Ayuma just did nothing and watched her skirt slowing going down by itself. "Did... you...look?" Yukari questioned while blushing. Chiyo said nothing, she didn't need to. Any answer would still make this same effect.

"YOU LOOKED, DIDN'T YOU?!" Yukari then grabbed Chiyo again and held Chiyo above her, she was about to do a wrestling move! (What's it called? Um you know when the person with two hands throws the victim to the floor yeah well that's the move.)

By that time Chiyo thought she was going to die, and was crying that she didn't get to be a grown up yet. "HOLD ON CHIYO-SENSEI I'M COMING TO SAVE YA!" Ayuma shouted out and rushed towards Yukari. She didn't help.

Ayuma just put her head and body on Yukari's back with her arms stretched out wriggling up and down, eyes closed and making weird yelling noises.

All three girls were now yelling, crying and screaming, but somehow a miracle managed to stop this madness. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" All three girls stopped whatever they were doing and turned around; another girl was there with a serious face.

"AHHH! Class Rep, Nyamo!" Ayuma shouted. Nyamo then walked up to Yukari until they were face to face. "Let her go Yukari!" "No way! This little pervert of a brat looked up my skirt!" Yukari shouted. "It was an accident! Please I don't want to die!" Chiyo cried. "Let her go Yukari! Do I have to tell the headmaster about you bullying children?" Nyamo and Yukari then looked at each other with angry faces. After a few growls from Yukari she finally put down Chiyo in a rough way.

"What are you doing here anyway Nyamo? Shouldn't you be kissing the teachers shoes?" Yukari said finally calming down. "That's the point of why I'm here the new teacher hasn't arrived, I figured he or she got lost so I went to find him or her and then I heard you, you mother of all foghorns" Nyamo was now challenging Yukari.

"Why you little bi" "Excuse me!" Chiyo interrupted Yukari (phew) "You said you're looking for the new teacher, Ahem I'm that new teacher my name is Chiyo Milhama." (Bows)

Nyamo made a big smile "So your that prodigy the other teachers are talking about aren't we lucky Yukari!" Yukari didn't say a word she just stared at little Chiyo and then..

"I'LL **KILL** HER!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Chiyo screamed! The madness once again started and in the mist of it Ayuma said randomly. "Yes we are lucky to have her."

Finally though much struggle and shouting, Nyamo finally forced Yukari and Ayuma to go to school; with Ayuma shouting "Till we met again!" Nyamo then walked happily with Chiyo to school. "Ignore Yukari she is a bad tempered idiot, the other students aren't like that. You'll be fine. Miss Milhama." Nyamo then smiled at the little girl. "You can call me Miss Chiyo if you want; I mean after saving me, I think I can trust you." Chiyo then smiled at Nyamo. Nyamo then blushed; Chiyo-sensei was so cute and friendly and cute. "Thank you Miss Chiyo"

Both of them finally arrived at school and were walking towards Chiyo's class. "Oh by the way (Nyamo opens up her bag) here's your student list, the headmaster wanted me to give this to you."

"Thank you Miss Nyamo." Chiyo opened up the book, her face turned to shock. The class she would be teaching was full of student's names and photographs, some she recognized like Nyamo with a normal smile, Ayuma with a weird smile and Yukari with a grumpy face. While the other students she didn't have a clue.

"What if I can't do it? What if I get scared? What do I do?" Chiyo said nearly crying again. Nyamo put her hand on Chiyo's head and smiled. "Don't worry I'll be there when you get in trouble. Okay?"

"Chiyo smiled. "Right, I'll do my best!"

They then reached the classroom, taking a deep breath Chiyo entered the classroom, today she'll start being a teacher, but little does she know, opening that door would make her life and the students life never the same again.

To be continued...

DING DING DING! Attention! If you want to, you can review me and tell me which anime girl you would like for Chiyo's students, I have my own ideas of some students, but for the rest I don't. If you do want any other anime girls to do the roles then review me and tell me the character's names and what anime they are from. But remember you don't have too, and some Negima girls can stay the same.

Until next time GOODBIKE!


End file.
